Heartbeat
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Festival in the hunter association. Kaname, Zero and two friends will have a performance. Zero uses his chance to indirectly confess to his love. How will he react? AidouZero


Authors note: IN THIS FANFICTON IS A PERSON FROM ANOTHER ANIME AND A GIRL MY FRIEND AND ME RANDOMLY CREATED IN A RPG (and to imagine her we googled a pic xD) . The first person is Ren from the Anime Nana. You can easily google him. And the girl is tall, dark eyes with something really confident, cocky and cool in it, really long blonde hair and her style is gothic. I would have added links but if I do they don't appear here...sorry.

Zero p.o.v.

Why did I have to be stupid enough to dare peeking behind the curtain? What I saw was a FUCKING TOTALLY FILLED ROOM! Why did it look like every fucking Cross Academy Day Class girl, the whole Night Class and the whole Association Academy students come? This is gonna be such a fail….Oh well at least I'm taking my best friends and the purebastard down with me! Though it's still the most embarrassing part to have to do what is my part….I hope HE at least isn't here….I wi-

"Stop annoying me Hanabusa."

"But Kaname-sama! I just want a little hint!" I heard the blonde noble argue with one of my three best friends. Just how did the purebastard become one of my best friends? Hell I don't know…But I don't care anymore. It's good that way. After all I am in love with a stupid vampire as well.

"Zero, are you listening to me?" the purebastard pulled me out of my thoughts. Sighing I turned to him.

"Yes Kuran. I am listening to you. How couldn't I?"

"Really funny. I know it's your easiest task to ignore me. Which by the way really hurts me."

This made me smile slightly since only I could hear the pout in his voice.

"What are you laughing about Kiryuu-kun?" a rather annoyed vampire asked me.

"Nothing Aidou-senpai. Anyway. What can I do for you Kaname?"

"Aidou wanted to know - "

"No, we won't tell him yet."

This made Kaname's fan number one glare and pout and …. Were those tears? Oh dear god….

"Don't be such a girl."

"WHO IS A GIRL?"

"You, senpai."

I heard Kaname sigh.

"Come on you two…"

Aidou and me shared a last glare before my other friends came in.

"Uh the whole vampire crew here?" Ren asked while greeting Kaname.

"Not really. Only the most annoying and most arrogant one." I responded ignoring the threatening glare Aidou shot at me.

Emily laughed at us and hugged me tight while leaning to my ear whispering something in my ear.

Aidou p.o.v.

That fucking hunter….Acting all cool just because we're at his school and cause he's a friend of Kaname-sama now. Though….even he looks rather uncool with that really HUGE blush on his face. A bit cute maybe ….wait….cute? Well no matter how much of an impolite idiot he may be, it DOES look cute on him. Yet of course he still can't compare to me….Idol-senpai. Why am I acting all proud of that name suddenly? Probably because it gives me a small chance to get noticed by Kaname-sama.

Emily p.o.v

Ren, Zero Kaname, looked at the noble in dreamland.

"Just where is he?" I asked waving a hand in front of Aidou's face.

"Probably having sex with Kaname." The silver haired level E answered getting smacked on the back of his head from said pure blood.

"Shut it punk."

Ren laughed hard.

"Too bad for you, isn't it chibi?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I looked at the pure blood that saved Zero's life more or less.

"Let's find out."

The boys – except for Aidou of course – looked at me curious.

"And how?" my ex-boyfriend asked me.

"Well Zero….if he's really fantasizing about Kaname only Kaname can wake him."

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I am so NOT going to kiss him!"

Zero laughed hard though I know better than that believing that laugh.

"No Kaname. I would say it's enough if you whispered something into his ear." I suggested.

Ren, Zero and Kaname looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well that should be okay….Though I don't really want a proof that he's fantasizing about me…."

"Aww come on. Don't be such a coward vampire." Ren chuckled.

Zero and me rolled our eyes.

Kaname sighed and leaned towards Aidou's ear.

Kaname p.o.v

Oh please don't let him wake up now…Or worse – Don't let him start drooling now! Why can't you do what I wish for and fall for a person that likes you too? It's so annoying that you're running behind me like a little dog!

I turned my face and saw Zero, Emily and Ren already looking at us almost trembling in anticipation. What the hell is wrong with them?

Sighing I turned to Hanabusa's ear again, but what shall I say?

I more felt than saw Zero coming up too and stand behind my annoying fellow so I gave him a questioning look.

"Just whisper something hot into his ear and I'll 'underline' it's effect."

Ren and Emily just grinned, obviously knowing of Zero's plan.

I nodded at Zero and looked at Hanabusa's ear once again.

Such a pain in the ass.

Aidou p.o.v.

This had to be a dream! Kaname-sama being so close….leaning to my ear…..oh my god I think my heart stopped pumping….Then I hear him whisper gently into my ear.

His hot breath caressing my ear. The words make me shiver.

"Please give me your blood. Let me make love to you." And his finger running down my back gently….Wait….he's standing in front of me so how could he use his finger in that position like that….Crap a dream I knew it.

Ren p.o.v

I caught Zero as he almost fell running away from the vampire so he won't be killed if Aidou found out that Zero 'touched' him.

We all laughed hard as Aidou blushed worse than a tomato as he woke up.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked almost shy.

Emily tried to stop her laughing to answer him.

"Yes. The only thing that could have made it any clearer would have been a nosebleed or drool."

The blonde blushed even deeper and slowly stopped laughing.

Zero p.o.v

I almost feel bad for him. Being me it stays that. Almost. I just can't bring myself to really do it. Emily probably would say he deserves it but I know better. It's not his fault. I see Cross and Yagari come to us. Yagari of course is more than just in a bad mood over vampires being allowed to be on the Association grounds for this event. I almost felt his urge to kill Cross as he begged the president for permission. Oh well. At least Cross is in a good mood. Wait…Can he even be in a serious bad one? I know he can be serious for a few moments but in a bad mood? I somehow doubt it. I hissed as I felt Emily's elbow in my side.

"What was that for?" I almost whined.

"For not paying attention – AGAIN" She said matter-of-factly.

Probably because I'm a punk – purebastard's nickname for me …. – I started to pout and even turned away from her slightly.

Ren and Kaname chuckled.

Then the black haired boy looked to Aidou.

"Please leave now. I guess it's almost time." He said looking questioningly towards Yagari and Cross.

The chairman just nodded shortly.

"Yes it's almost time. Please leave them now Aidou-kun. I'm sure you will find out soon enough and hopefully enjoy it."

The blonde looked indignant at Cross.

"How could I possibly not like something that Kaname-sama worked on? Even if it's with a bunch of stupid hunters."

I felt that feeling in my stomach and chest at that statement. Why me? Just why? What have I done wrong in my life? Luckily Kaname took over and asked him to leave….I hope he didn't notice it. Though…How could he possibly not? Ren squeezing my shoulder gently and comforting makes me wonder if it was written on my face.

It's a given that Aidou left without any further comments or attempts to stay.

Kaname p.o.v.

As we saw the chairman and Zero's shishou leave I peeked a look at my best friend.

He doesn't look good. My little punk is lucky he has Emily, Ren and me. Though if you'd ask me he should have stayed with Emily. She's a good girl and they made a really great couple….But who asks me? No one! Of course – Why would anyone listen to me? My dear hunters of course know better than me! Tzz….Oh well I just want Zero to be happy too after all he was surprisingly happy for me at mine and Yuuki's mating. I almost laughed out loud as Zero screamed like a little school girl after Ren glomped him out of the blue telling Zero that we still need to do something.

Aidou p.o.v

Geez that was one hell of an embarrassing moment.

Hopefully they won't ever mention it again! If it's Kiryuu I will just kill him. But if it's Kaname-sama….Well hell. I see Akatsuki looking curious at me and I'm about to start explaining when the light goes out again, so I just told him I would tell him later.

My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

The curtain opened and the stage was filled with drums with that black haired boy from before on them, Kaname-sama and Kiryuu's ex-bitch on e-guitars and Kiryuu in front of a microphone. How did they get all that stuff on the stage AND change in what? Five minutes? And they look all fucking hot. This time it's even harder to not start drooling. Kiryuu and that boy in black tight leather pants, a blood red half unbuttoned shirt and collar around their neck, Kanama-sama in the same pants but a white shirt and that girl in a white really short dress with really risqué neckline.

Nevertheless my brain isn't covered by a smoke screen, so I still manage to wonder why Kaname-sama is only playing an instrument and Kiryuu will sing. That doesn't make any sense. It should be Kaname-sama's probably amazing voice singing. Oh…I wonder just how he would sound…

"Kiryuu-kun has a surprisingly nice chest don't you think?" I hear Rima chuckle besides me.

"Oh come on. Of course he's hot." Maria whispered back. Can't they just shut it? I'm in thoughts! Somehow I looked at Kiryuu anyway. So what? He really has a nice flawless body, but he's still a jerk. So were where I? Oh yah…Kaname-sama's amazing voice….

Emily p.o.v.

I'm really enjoying our performance and luckily everything is going well, no mistakes so far and Zero is – like always – always keeping the right tunes. It's just….I really wanna jump off the stage and force that stupid vampire to pay attention, after all….oh well…..maybe it's better like that.

Zero p.o.v.

I really don't know whether to be utterly sad and disappointed or happy that he's not paying attention. It's enough that the rest of the Night Class and Day Class peeps will be able to make fun of me….This is killing my 'bad ass guy' image there for sure. Still I try to keep it up and enjoy the performance. After all I do love singing. And I'm not a Cross Academy student anymore anyway. So screw my image and just continue singing and dancing with full power and passion.

Aidou p.o.v

Suddenly I get pulled outta my thoughts at ….Kiryuu's voice? What the hell?

"so baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
she's the sole reason i keep believing,  
that were gonna die like this.  
you know oh oh oh.  
so baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
she's the sole reason i keep believing,  
that were gonna die like this.  
you know oh oh oh."

Ohhh so he still likes that girl? Or does the 'punk' still have another girl?

I don't really care as long as he won't become another bastard going after Kaname-sama. Yuuki is enough of a huge problem.

….But his voice is good….Rima and Maria are right. He does have looks and voice. And as much I as I love to ignore or deny it, he must be a good guy if Kaname-sama is such good friends with him.

Am I imagining things now or is he having a rather intense look directed at me?

He's still singing….

"beat b-beat beat beating  
beat b-beat beat beating  
beat b-beat beat beating  
beat b-beat beat beating  
so baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.

so baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
she's the sole reason i keep beliving,  
that were gonna die like this.  
you know oh oh oh"

It seems like he's singing to me….My my that's ridiculous. Though…Why would I be getting all those glares if I was seeing things?

Well I'm lucky – they stopped playing so the glaring girls are busy screaming and clapping their hands.

Kaname p.o.v.

After waiting a bit and patiently bowing we left the stage and congratulated us to the good performance. It was our first time after all. Just what does Aidou want again?

"What are you doing here again Hanabusa?" I ask him clearly annoyed.

"Who wrote the song and for who?"

Ren, Emily and me shared a look before Emily and Ren glared at Aidou.

"Dare you do anything wrong." With that they were gone and I decided to follow them.

Zero p.o.v.

Ohhhh they're SO DEAD for leaving me alone NOW.

I look at Aidou, trying to keep my calm.

"Why would you want to know? Don't worry it wasn't Kaname's song for Yuuki."

"I didn't think that anyway."

"Then why so curious senpai?"

"Just tell me Kiryuu."

I wanted to scream, run away or shoot him as he stepped closer slowly. Since I already leant against the wall there was no escaping for me.

"So?"

I took a deep breath. Why not shock him?

"I wrote the song. For you."

"Guessed so. But why?"

"And people call you smart. Cause I love you."

To underline it I leant in and kissed him….Just why didn't he pull away?

Aidou p.o.v.

He loves me? Is he fooling me? No…Not even he would kiss me to make fun of me.

Why am I suddenly kissing back? Oh please don't tell me I like him too? Would explain why I'm not only fantasizing about Kaname-sama for while now….Not like I told anyone!

Slowly I break the kiss and look at him.

"Do you dare dating me then?"

"Yah. I'd love to take that risk."

Ren p.o.v.

I'm really glad chibi was lucky. Emily, Kaname and me grinned at each other and high five. Our job is done. It's up to Zero to keep his luck and love now. Kaname will kick Aidou's ass anyway if he dares to make chibi sad. Of course Emily and me will kill him as well….But for now we will just watch them….After all the kiss was cute.

As Emily, Kaname and I leave I start to wonder….Maybe I'll become a yaoi fan?

End


End file.
